The invention relates to a lubricating pump as per the preamble of claim 1 and to a method for supplying lubricant.
Lubricating devices such as for chains and gearwheels, for example, require a lubricant supply, which may be realized inter alia through the use of a lubricating pump.
DE 102006026274 discloses an automatic lubricating pump which is designed such that it can be connected to a pressure line of a hydraulic circuit, with repeatedly rising or constant hydraulic pressure, of a machine such as a construction machine with a hydraulic hammer, said lubricating pump having a drive piston designed such that it can be driven by the hydraulic circuit and having a delivery piston which is connected in movement-transmitting fashion to the drive piston and which adjoins a delivery chamber which can be filled with lubricant and which is connected to at least one lubricant outlet of the automatic lubricating pump, wherein the drive piston is of double-acting design with two drive chambers, and wherein a switching element which is connected into the hydraulic circuit and which can be actuated by the hydraulic pressure is provided, by means of which switching element, during operation, the working chambers can be connected alternately to the pressure line.
Lubricating pumps of this type or other lubricating pumps known from practice are very complex and/or of large construction, all of which opposes the use thereof as an auxiliary means.